22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Riens
Starfleet Personnel File SFSN: 765-X989-7897 Name: Riens, Jackson Kellan Rank: Captain Clearance: Top Secret R&D, Top Secret Command Age: 33 Career Specialization: ''' '''Engineering, Specialization in Warp Field theory and advanced Propulsion Drive Systems Command Qualification Starfleet Academy Graduation Date: 90409 Class Rank: 26 Degrees: ''' '''Masters of Engineering, Warp Field Theory and Propulsion Sciences, College of Engineering Starfleet Academy Doctorate of Engineering, Quantum Slipstream and Advanced Propulsion Dynamics, College of Astrospace Engineering, Georgia Institute of Technology. Academic and Athletic Commendations: Graduated with Honors ' '''Silver Medal in Wrestling Starfleet Olympics, ' '''Published Thesis on Theoretical Spatial Folding using Warp Fields in the Daystrom Institute Journal Published Thesis on Benamite Recrystallization Co-Author Lt Cmdr Aria Xalot, Daystrom Institute Journal Published Thesis on FTL Communication Via Subspace Folding, Co-Author Captain Elizabeth Razor, Ensign Laran Mara, Daystrom Institute Journal Published Paper on Holography and Sentience, Daystrom Institute Journal Published Dissertation On Quantum Slipstream Advanced Dynamics and Applications, Starfleet Engineering Core Curriculum ''' '''Certifications: Standard Starfleet Weapons Competency Advanced Starfleet Engineering Tools First Responder Pin Intermediate Starfleet Martial Arts Competency Expert Starfleet Computer Information Certification Basic Starfleet Propulsion Systems Engineer Advanced Starfleet Propulsion Systems Engineer Experimental Starfleet Propulsion Systems Engineer Bridge Officer Certification Command School Graduate Service Record 85866.65-Entered Starfleet Academy 88083.93-89001.55 Cadet Study Assigned to USS Farragut Under Captain T'Pan 90409-Graduated Starfleet Academy 90410.4- Reported to Utopia Planitia Shipyards, Warp Theory Division Starfleet Corps of Engineers 91245.16- Reported USS Pilgrim Junior Engineering officer Rank Ensign. 91520.72 - Promotion to Lt, assumed Chief Engineer USS Pilgrim while stranded in Gamma Quadrant 91797.07 - Promotion to Lieutenant Commander 91983.2 - Promotion to Commander, Assumed Command of USS Pilgrim 92744.95 - Transfer Starfleet Special Operations 93129.7 - Promotion to Captain, Granted Command USS Caelian ' '''Commendations-' '''Service Ribbon: Operation Supernova Romulan Expeditionary Force Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon Operation Delta Rising Iconian War Campaign Ribbon Project Lumination Ribbon Project Magellan Campaign Ribbon ''' '''1 Citations for Professional Leadership and Engineering Excellence Under Fire 2 Citations for Engineering or Scientific Excellence 1 Citation for Bravery in the Line of Duty New Technologies Contributed to the Federation Benamite Recrystallization Chamber Adaptive Holographic Long Range Telescope ''' '''Brenda Riens ( Sentient Independent Holomatrix) Historian's Notations Jackson entered the fleet taking a position on the USS Pilgrim as a junior engineer, throughout the harrowing first year trapped in the Gamma Quadrant he showed great aptitude for both leadership and for creative thinking. He was named Chief Engineer by Captain Zenov and remained as such until he was granted command of the Pilgrim. During the Iconian conflict his expertise was deemed to be needed elsewhere by starfleet. The results of that mission lead to his promotion to Captain and assignment to the USS Caelian taking over for Captain Gelt mid Project Lumination. Captain Riens has continued the Caelian's mission of discovery since and commands her to this day. OOC Notes Jackson is played by Bragi and is currently an NPC. '-=Daedalus RP: Character Sheet=-' Name: Jackson Kellan Riens Rank: Captain Race: Human Years of Service: 9 | Age: 32 | Position: Captain USS Caelian| Officer Attribute Bonuses / Defenses Body: 50 | Mind: 70 | Agility: 50 Wounds: 5/5 Ranged Attack (Modern) = 45 Starship Ranged Attack: =25 Melee Attack (Unarmed) = 30 Melee Attack (Armed) = 30 Computer Attack (Hacking) = 50 Bonus | Skills Engineering 90 = Warp Drive Technology 20 = Starship Weaponry Technology 55 = Shuttlecraft Systems Technology 15 = Life Support Systems Technology 50 = Deflector Shield Technology 30 = Computer Technology 50 = Damage Control Procedures 20 = Transporter Systems Technology 10 = Electronics Technology 15 = Personal Weapons Technology Shipboard Operations: 30 = Negotiation/Diplomacy 65 = Leadership 70= Starship Combat Strategy/Tactics 10 = Transporter Operational Procedures 15 = Starship Helm Operation 15 = Starship Sensors 10 = Environmental Suit Operation 30 = Zero-G Operations 40 = Vehicle Operation (Maintenance Drone) 10 = Starship Weaponry Operation 20 = Small Equipment Systems Operation 65 = Computer Operation 65 = Administration 20 = Deflector Shield Operation 10 = Environmental Suit Operation 50 = Shuttlecraft Pilot Personal Combat: 50 = Perception 50 = Personal Combat, Armed 30 = Personal Combat (Grappling) 20 = Security Procedures 40 = Sport (Greco-Roman Wrestling) 20 = Marksmanship, Archaic Weapon 60 = Marksmanship, Modern Weapon 30 = Small Unit Tactics 10 = General Medicine (First Aid)10 = Planetary Survival (Class L) Academia: 40 = Artistic Expression (Vulcan Lute/Guitar) 10 = Carousing 10 = Gaming (Strategema) 10 = Instruction 40 = Language (French/creole) 40 = Language (Federation Basic )25 = Language (Vulcan) 10 = Life Sciences (Genetics) 20 = Mechanical Engineering 40 = Physical Sciences (Computer Science) 35 = Physical Sciences (Mathematics) 35 = Physical Sciences (Physics) 10 = Planetary Sciences (Geology) 20 = Social Sciences (Fed Culture / History) 25 = Social Sciences (Federation Law) 10 = Space Sciences (AstroNautics) 10 = Space Sciences (Astronomy) 25 = Space Sciences (Astrophysics) 10 = Streetwise 10 = Trivia (Vulcan Proverbs) 25 = Cooking ( Cajun) ''Category:Characters Category:Captains